powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Gigazord
'Go Gigazord '''is the 19th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of the Garuda Zord and the Millennium Gigazord. It also features the return of Jezella and Teddy Winslow after extended absences. We also learn more about WildCat's relationship with Mean Streak in this episode as she only briefly mentioned it when she debuted in episode 12. Plot Main Plot Bella has found an ancient guardian who can manipulate memory to prove she is the same as the ARC that used to be at Kings Island. However, the delicateness of WildCat proves a darker story to her relationship with Mean Streak than it was first thought, and that Valravn may actually be the real Son of Beast. Sub Plot Jezella had left the rangers thinking the others ARC's could keep them in good hands in multiple ways and had been exploring the world looking for ways to bring the upper had to The Boma. She found Teddy working a juice bar in Angel Grove, with a broken wing in toe. Teddy thinks of an idea to find more engine steel to turn her into a zord, and possibility turn her mortal in the end. She becomes the secret weapon the rangers need to turn the 4 Megazords (CF, Nitro, Top Gun, Beast), or the 2 Ultrazords (Jet-Nitro, Terror) into a monolith of engineering, a true Gigazord. Cast Geauga Society * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldior) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn (Top Gun) * Raquel/Thunderhawk * Teddy Winslow * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Garuda Zord) Boma * Liana Ramierez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain * Chess "Wild One" Watkins * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey * Boma Cite Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), X-Blade (Backfire), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Python Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Beast fists (Beast Clash), Outlaw Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition), Acro-Staff (Lightning Clash), Mach Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Krakan Clash), Mako Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Nitro Super Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Rapier (Dino Clash), Raptor Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Super Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade (Nitro Storm), Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster (Nitro Storm), Quadron Zord, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Haul Hammer (Quake, Nitro Storm), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun (Nitro Storm), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Phantom Clash, Nitro Storm), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive MCMB: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive; Flashback: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Sunset Ranger: Moprh, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon; Flashback: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) CF Crimson I: (Flashback) Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Auxiliary: Union: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Union Zord, Nitro Super Drive Fed: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly),Conferderate Zord, Nitro Super Drive Jet: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Aero Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Jaguar Blade (Phantom Clash), Jaguar Zord, Nitro Super Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Battalion Robo, Nitro Super Drive Grease Knight: Morph, Laser Blade, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: N/A Commander: Morph, Great Bear Zord, Lightning Loop Silver: N/A Gold: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * This is Teddy's last appearance until Literary Morphers * First Micro Zord since Ninja Storm ** which had 2 because of Hurricanger's 3 different ninja schools * excluding Battalion Robo and Yukon Striker, all zords form Millennium Gigazord ** Battalion Robo and Yukon Striker can combine to form Battalion Winger, but this was a toy exclusive * Bella is the only Vengeance Ranger to transform in this episode * This is the first time Savannah May has shared an episode with Maya LeClark since Knight Squad See Also * Ep. 36: Memories of Destiny...-Sentai Counterpart (story) from Turboranger * Ep. 30: The End of Lehda-Sentai Counterpart (final megazord combo debuts) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen